Annoying Pain
by Shizuru-kun
Summary: Miaka is moping and grumpy because her once a month visitor stopped by! However, her friend Chichiri is there to cheer her up... Well, kind of, after all, it's the thought that counts, right? NOT a slash fic!


Annoying Pains…

One Shot Shizurukun

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or characters involved in my story and blah stuff.

Rated T for Teen because I just assume a period should be under that rating I guess.

Note: Not a pairing fic or anything like that.

Miaka groaned and clutched her stomach. She pulled several faces in pain and moaned again. As she tossed and turned about in her bed her pale covers were pushed about and she made another sad low noise. Kicking her legs up in the air annoyed she pulled another face and turned about in her bed on her back until her head was upside-down and facing towards her door, except she wasn't greeted with the familiar image of the door.

"Ack!!" Miaka shouted out and fully fell out of bed getting tangled up in her blankets on the way down. Even Chichiri's cheerful masked face can be unnerving when it appears out of nowhere. She quickly tried to straighten herself up and plopped back down into her bed with a groan. "What do you want Chichiri?" her usual happy demeanor was soured by surprise and pain.

"Eh? I heard you making funny noises like you where in pain, so I came in to check on you, no da." Chichiri said matter-of-factly still crouched in his position next to her bed.

"You shouldn't enter a lady's room with out permission!" Miaka stated angrily and pulled her covers up to her chin, not that it mattered, she wore a long sleeved shirt and pants pajamas, nothing revealing there.

"Your door was open, no da…" Chichiri muttered back and glanced back at the door that was indeed open. "If you're hurting you should see Mitsukake, no da."

Miaka turned red. "I can't this isn't a problem that I think he can fix." When Chichiri looked at her curiously she mutely added, "It's my Japanese flag day if you must know…"

"What's that?" Chichiri looked curious even through his mask and he leaned against his staff as if expecting her to explain.

Miaka looked incredulous. "What do you mean 'what's that'?" then it dawned on her reference was probably really obscure, if the people here didn't know about her world, how could they recognize the reference to a flag they had never seen? Regardless, she studied Chichiri's face readily, he was old and mature and he was a pretty good confidant. Plus she didn't have anyone to really complain to about her pains. Nuriko might understand but he would probably poke fun… or be jealous, one of the two. And Tamahome… well, Miaka pretty much knew he couldn't be mature about this matter. Maybe Mitsukake would understand… ah, well, Chichiri was already here. He was so nosy.

Miaka sighed and loosened her grip on her covers as Chichiri took that as the message she was going to expound upon her words he settled cross-legged on the floor and set his staff over his knees. "Hmm, well let's see. It's a thing women go through once a month for three to five days and, you know…"

"Ahh." Chichiri finally understood. "Oh you're menstruating and cramping, no da."

Miaka smacked him with a pillow. "Don't say it so bluntly!" then she nodded dejectedly. "Yeah but that's right and it hurts… and there's no Motrin in this world or proper pads!" she whined into her mattress falling face first into her bed. "How could I forget those two important things? Oh… yeah well, I did stuff my bag with food and books…" Miaka admitted embarrassedly. "And I don't know any girls here… well unless you count Nuriko's feminine ways but I doubt he'd carry pads around for fun." However that didn't stop her from briefly considering going to him just to make sure.

"I'm pretty certain Nuriko wouldn't have any of those even though he is kind of gay." Chichiri remarked as though reading her thoughts, Miaka replied by physically drooping like an untended flower. "Hmm, I don't really have suggestions but I can listen to your pain, no da."

Miaka smiled, "okay but a girl complaining isn't what men tend to enjoy listening to." Chichiri shrugged. "Alright, but you had been warned!"

And so Miaka thusly whined and complained her way into slightly over an hour. From the tiniest stomach pains to her mood to this crazy chocolate craving she was having. Chichiri just sat silently listening to her the whole time.

"Ah! That does feel better! Thank you so much Chichiri for that! But I suppose I should let you go now, I've kept you a while." Miaka stretched and waited for Chichiri to respond or get up. When he didn't she leaned in and stared at his face. The silly mask was unreadable though so she reached out to take it off. Just before she touched it she stuttered in her movements suspiciously but when the monk didn't respond she promptly pulled it off gently.

And she was greeted by—Chichiri's good eye closed and soft snoring.

"Wha-what! You've been asleep this whole time!!" Miaka's scream jolted the older man awake. He glanced about quickly to see what made the noise only to see Miaka's furious face. "When did you fall asleep exactly!?"

Knowing he couldn't bluff or lie his way out of this he took his mask back, gave Miaka a small mask less smile then placed it back. "Hmm, shortly after you said I wouldn't enjoy listening to your rants and that I was warned, no da." He raised his finger to emphasize.

"AUGH!" Miaka threw another pillow at the monk but Chichiri quickly slipped his hat on his head and disappeared with a quick grin. Miaka picked up the hat and promptly screamed into it. "Don't you dare ever come out! You big jerk!" Miaka then proceeded to jump on the hat.

Just outside her door Tamahome and Tasuki passed by and glance in her room to see what was going on with the screaming. All they saw was Miaka screaming and attacking an inanimate object.

"Umm, sorry bud," Tasuki said as he patted Tamahome's shoulder sympathetically, "but I think yer girlfriend is a little touched, if ya catch my drift."

Tamahome rounded on the red head. "Are you calling Miaka crazy?" Tasuki took that as his warning and burst into laughter and ran off with Tamahome close on his heels, shouting something about beating Tasuki so bad even Mitsukake couldn't save him.

Miaka glanced out her door at the noise to see Tamahome and Tasuki act like usual fools. "Sheesh, sometimes I wonder if Tamahome is either nuts or really immature…" she muttered wondering what the two were up to as she tossed Chichiri's now battered straw hat out her door. "Is everyone so weird here or what?" she called out to the unresponsive palace walls. All that responded was a light echo as she threw herself on her bed to continue moping. _If I had to make a wish right now, it'd be for a pad and Tylenol…_ she thought dejectedly as she buried her head in her pillows.

FIN

Author's Corner:

Just a short ficcy I wrote while going through _my_ "Japanese Flag Day", ahahaha. My "Chichiri" that listens to me is my Frenchie and all he does is look dopey and sleep as well! Ah, well I like to pretend his intentions are good, just like Chichiri's were, but, I guess I'd nap too if I had to sit for and hour listening to myself or Miaka whine! I'm certain after she's done being mopey she'll appreciate that it's the thought that counts, I mean, what guy would even be willing to be in the same room with a PMS'ing woman who wants to rant? Sigh, anyways I'm not very good at comedies as my humor is actually really dry and sarcastic and I doubt that transfers well on paper. Eheheh…**--" **But I hope you, my reader enjoyed my attempt O.o Here's to hoping!

Anyways, reviews are always welcome! Love to you all!

Shiz


End file.
